villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Diaz
Victor Diaz is the main antagonist in the 2004 spy comedy film Agent Cody Banks 2. He was portrayed by Keith Allen, who also played Charles in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Biography Before the movie Diaz was employed for 20 years by the CIA but defected when a promotion to be director was passed over him and was forced to train children as agents. Attempting to retaliate and exact revenge, he secretly schemed to rule the world with the help of Lord Duncan Kenworth by implanting a mind control device into world leaders' mouths. CIA training After the first movie, Cody Banks attends summer camp, actually a secret facility for training CIA teenage agents. When a group of CIA soldiers attempt to abduct head counselor Victor Diaz, Cody helps him escape, mistaking the CIA operation for a training exercise. The director informs Cody that Diaz stole disks containing plans for a secret mind-control device, and sends Cody to recapture him. Cody goes undercover In the United Kingdom, Cody poses as a summer orchestra student at the Kenworth estate to spy on owner Lord Duncan Kenworth, suspected of working with Diaz, supported by his handler, Derek and Kumar, Derek's right-hand man, who masquerade as a chef hired by Lady Josephine Kenworth and a taxi driver respectively. Keeping his mission a secret from his fellow students, Cody sneaks around the estate and confirms that Diaz and Duncan are working together and that they have a working prototype of the mind control device, evidenced when Duncan makes a dog serve drinks and play the piano. Breaking into Duncan's facility The next day, Cody breaks into a lab owned by Duncan, where he sees the finished device: a microchip inserted as a filling into a tooth cavity by dentist Santiago. Shortly afterwards Diaz, with a missile launcher, chases Cody and Derek through London streets, but Cody is captured by the Metropolitan Police Service and taken to Scotland Yard. He is later freed by Emily, a fellow student who, similar to Cody, is actually a British MI6 undercover operative. While Emily buys coffee and soda, henchmen sneak up on Cody, knocking him unconscious by drugging him with spray. They kidnap him and implant him with the microchip. Converting the CIA director Under Duncan, Santiago and Diaz's influence, Cody meets the CIA director, who is then also converted. This is witnessed by Emily, who explains things to Derek. To get the microchip out of Cody, Derek cuts one of Cody's gadgets, exploding Mentos mints, into a precisely minuscule amount to safely remove it. The group later realise Diaz's plan: to implant all of the world leaders, who are all in London for a G7 summit at Buckingham Palace, effectively giving him control of the world. Infiltrating the party Deducing that with the CIA director under Diaz's control, they may be put on a most wanted list, Cody, Derek and Emily infiltrate the party before the summit. There, they realize that most of the dignitaries have already been implanted due to bizarre behavior and Duncan being appointed director of the Royal Mint by the British Prime Minister (upon accepting this, Duncan cruelly states to Josephine that he is leaving her). They explain the truth to the other students, who are performing for the guests, and persuade them to keep the world leaders from attending the G7 summit. They later proceed to do so with an impromptu but rousing performance of War, accompanied by dancing and clapping from the assembled dignitaries and Queen Elizabeth herself, whilst Cody, Emily and Derek search for the villains. Derek is implanted with the microchip, and is set on Cody by Santiago. Before Santiago can kill him through Derek, Emily finds and subdues him, disabling the mind control software and rescuing the U.S. President, who was to be implanted. Cody Banks vs Victor Diaz Shortly after Cody kicks out Derek's microchip, the two of them remove the CIA director's microchip. Diaz, realising that his plan has failed attempts to flee, but ends up fighting, and being defeated by Cody in the Queen's gift room, destroying numerous priceless artifacts in the process. Duncan also attempts to escape, but is tripped by his apparently senile and blind butler, who turns out to be Emily's handler and is arrested, much to Lady Kenworth's delight. Quotes }} Trivia *He has similarities to Alec Trevelyan. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Military